Summer Time Fun
by dwhsmfn
Summary: Gabriella has plans with her friends before they all leave for college, but her mom changes all of that when she makes her own plans for them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first story on here. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez had just finished up her senior year of high school and was looking to one last summer with her friends before leaving for college. They were going to go on a road trip together and they had everything planned. Just after Gabriella and her friends had finished their plans her mom walked into the house.

"Gabriella? Honey, are you home?"

Gabriella came down from her room and saw her mom in the kitchen getting a glass of water. "Hi mom, is there something wrong?"

"No, Gabi there's nothing wrong, I just need to tell you something."

"What's going on?"

"Well, do you remember my friend Lucille Bolton and her husband Jack?"

"Vaguely."

"They invited us down to Albuquerque for the summer and I thought it would be a great idea if we went."

"Mom, but I already of have plans with Carrie, Jennifer, Molly, Steve, and Matt."

Maria took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, we haven't seen the Bolton's in years and I think you would have a great time. They have a son your age and I'm sure you can hang out with him and his friends."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just what I want to do mom on the summer before I leave for college, hang out with people I don't even know."

"Gabi, I hardly ever ask anything of you, can't you do this one thing for me? We won't be able to spend much time together anymore after this summer either with you going away for college."

Gabriella couldn't believe her mother was using guilt to get to her.

"Fine mom, you win, I'll cancel my plans. Maybe the guys can switch some things around and swing through Albuquerque on their trip."

"Thank you honey. I want you to know that I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Gabriella gave her mom a hug before going back upstairs to call her friends to tell them about the change of plans. As Gabi was dialing Carrie's number all she could think of what an awful summer this was going to be.

Down in Albuquerque Lucille and Jack Bolton were waiting for their son to get home from a graduation party. As soon as they heard the door open they called Troy into the living room.

"Hey, what's going on? "

"We have some news."

"Well, if you want me to know this news the do tell."

"Do you remember my friend Maria, Troy?"

"Not really, the name sounds familiar."

"Well she's coming here to visit this summer and she'll be staying with us and she has a daughter that is your age and she will be here as well."

"Where is this going?

"Troy, your mother and I would like you to spend some time with Gabriella. She doesn't know anyone from here and we thought it would be nice to introduce her to your friends and let her hang out with you guys."

"Dad this is our last summer before we're going our separate ways and you want me to try and get them to get to know a new girl over the summer?"

"Troy, this would mean a lot to your father and me. "

Lucille was giving Troy her mother look and he knew he could never say no to that.

"Fine, when are they coming?"

"Thank you honey, they'll be here the day after tomorrow."

Troy made his way up to his room and wasn't too happy about this knew news, but then again he could only imagine that Gabriella wasn't happy about this either. Since she was his age she was being taken away from her friends the summer before she left college, and at least he still was going to be around his friends.

to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day arrived that the Montez's were going to be here. Troy's mom had him running around the house helping her getting everything ready. He had already been to the store three times and helped his dad clean up the back yard area twice.

"Dad, why is mom insisting that we clean the back yard again just because a couple of leaves flew into the yard?"

"Son just get used to it. Your mom hasn't seen Maria in years and doesn't want anything to look out of place."

"If you say so."

Lucille came out the back door and made her way onto the patio.

"Boys get in here the cab just pulled up."

Jack and Troy put their rakes back into the garage and ran back into the house.

"What are you two doing, go wash your hands and help out the bags."

"Yes mother." They both said at the same time.

Lucille gave them both a look and they ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once they got back to the front door the doorbell rang and Lucille opened the door and she and Maria started screaming and jumping up and down. Gabriella's eyes got huge as she was watching the way her mother was acting, as did Troy with.

"I can't believe you're finally here. It's been too long."

"Well thank you for inviting us. We should have thought of doing this years ago."

Lucille then saw Gabriella standing behind her mother.

"Gabriella, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you. Come and give me a hug."

Gabriella dropped her bag and slowly made her way over to Lucille. She was a little reluctant to be hugging someone she really had no memory of.

"I'm sorry you two, Maria you remember Jack and Troy."

"Of course, how are you doing Jack?"

Jack gave Maria a hug. "I'm doing great. It's so good to see you again."

Maria then turned to Troy.

"You're even more handsome then the pictures your mother has sent."

Troy started blushing and started looking down at the floor.

"Troy, sweety, why don't you introduce yourself to Gabriella."

Troy looked back up and saw Gabriella standing by her mother.

"Hi, I'm Troy, welcome to Albuquerque. "

"Thanks."

"Gabriella you'll be staying in the guest room down stairs and Maria there is another room upstairs for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Troy why don't you help take Gabriella's things to her room."

Troy grabbed a couple of Gabriella's bags and made his way down the hall way.

"This is your room. My room is right across the hall and my parents' room is upstairs."

"Ok."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I think I'll just get unpacked."

"Ok, well if you want we can go for a walk after you're done and I can show you around the neighborhood. A couple of my friends live down the street and you can meet them."

"That sounds good. Give me about a half hour."

"Can do."

Troy made his way back towards his room but turned around to take one more look at Gabriella. Gabriella looked up when she felt someone staring at her and both her and Troy started blushing would their eyes locked.

Troy started rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you in a few then."

"Right. "

Troy made his way back to his room and fell down on his bed and started rubbing his face.

"What are you thinking Troy? You just met her."

When Gabriella finished putting everything away she walked over to the door that led to Troy's room and knocked.

"Yeah."

"Troy, it's Gabriella."

Troy hurried up and jumped off his bed and ran to his door and pulled it open.

"Hey."

"Hi, I just thought I let you know I'm finished unpacking if you wanted to go on that walk."

"Sounds great, just let me get my shoes on."

Troy turned around and went to grab his shoes that were at the end of his bed. When he bent over to pick them up Gabriella started blushing again because of the sight that was in front of her. Troy turned back around and saw Gabriella's face was a little red.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head before answering. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something. Let's go."

Troy and Gabriella made their way to the front door and Troy stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom, Gabriella and I are going to go walk around the neighborhood. I thought I would introduce her to some of the guys."

"Ok, you two be back in an hour. We're going to be grilling out."

"Sure."

Troy opened the front door and the two made their way down the side walk to the street. As the two of them started walking down the road Troy decided to get to know Gabriella.

"So what are you plans now that you're out of high school?"

"I'm attending Stanford in the fall and majoring in pre-law."

"That's awesome, we're actually going to be close by."

Gabriella gave him a confused look and then Troy realized he didn't really explain himself.

"I'll be at Berkeley."

"Oh, do you know what you're majoring in?"

"Not yet. I did get a basketball scholarship though so I know that I'll be playing that."

The two continued talking and getting to know each other. Troy found out that Gabriella pretty much was a genius, and Gabriella realized that Troy was the most popular guy pretty much at his high school, which kind of intimidated her. As they were walking down the road Gabriella noticed a couple of people that looked to be their age coming towards them on bikes.

"Do you know these two?"

Troy looked towards the bikes and smiled.

"Yeah those are a couple of my friends. Chad, Taylor!"

Chad and Taylor hit the brakes on their bikes and both hopped off.

"Hey Troy, what's going on? Who's this?"

"Guys this is Gabriella. Her and her mom just got in and I thought I'd show her around the neighborhood."

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Taylor, it's nice to meet you"

Taylor put out her hand and Gabriella accepted it.

"Hi Taylor, it's nice to meet you to."

Gabriella then turned to Chad and greeted him.

"So what are you two out doing?"

"I just convinced Taylor we should go for a bike ride since it wasn't too hot out today. Do you guys want to join up?"

"Troy, if you want to feel free. I don't have a bike."

"You can still go. You can ride my mom's bike."

The two of them turned back around and made their way back to the house and Taylor and Chad rode by them. As soon as they got back Troy lead Gabriella to the garage and pulled out the bikes.

"Here you go."

Gabriella took the bike from Troy and got on as he got on his.

"Ok lets head out."

The four of them enjoyed their bike ride before Troy looked down at his watch and realized they were going to be late getting back to the house.

"Gabi, we need to get back for supper."

"Right, I almost forgot all about that."

"Ok, we'll see you two later."

"It was nice meeting you Taylor."

"You to, we'll have to hang out some more while you're in town."

"Definitely, it was nice meeting you Chad."

The four of them went their separate ways and Troy and Gabriella got back to the house just as Jack was taking the food off the grill.

"You two are just in time. Where did you go?"

Troy was putting the bikes away and when he came back out he grabbed a water bottle from the cooler.

"We ran into Chad and Taylor and decided to go on a bike ride instead."

"I see, so you've already gotten to meet some of Troy's friends."

"Yes Mr. Bolton, they seem very nice."

"They are a couple of the nicest kids you'll meet, but please none of this Mr. Bolton crap. Please call me Jack."

"Ok Jack."

The five of them each got their plates and grabbed some food and enjoyed the rest of the evening together talking and getting to know each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading. I hope you enjoy the story. Just thought I'd tell you this will probably just be a short story. I'm still trying to get use to posting stories on here. Hopefully I get the hang of it before I finish the story.**

Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days Gabriella and Troy spent most of their time together. Gabriella met more of Troy's friends. She couldn't believe that his friends Sharpay and Ryan were twins. Besides for both of their love for theater, they were almost night and day apart. Even though they spent time with his friends Troy preferred to spend time alone with Gabriella.

"So Gabi, what are you up for today? We can hang out at the pool, go to the lake, take your pick."

"We could do either, as long as it means getting into the water. I don't think it can get any hotter out here."

"Well how about we call the gang and all head to the lake?"

"Sounds like fun to me."

Troy pulled out his cell phone and started calling and texting all his friends. They all agreed to meet there instead of waiting for someone to pick them all up. Troy and Gabriella headed to their rooms and changed their clothes and grabbed everything they needed. Once they arrived at the lake they found a place to set up and everyone else started arriving. All of them headed for the water and started racing out a ways and then back to see who was the fastest swimmer. Troy was kind of shocked when Gabriella was able to beat everyone.

"You never told me you were such a good swimmer."

"You never asked."

"Well, I'll have to remember to think of some more questions so I know all about you."

Gabriella just smiled at him and he grabbed her hand and they headed back to their towels. Troy took a water bottle out of his cooler and handed one to Gabriella before taking another out for himself.

"Thanks."

"So what else do I need to know about you?"

"I don't know, I think you've asked me everything imaginable over the last couple of days. You may know me as well as my friends of gone to school with for years."

Just then a couple of girls who were both wearing barely anything came up to them.

"Hi Troy."

Troy just looked at them."

"Umm…Hi."

"So what are you doing here today? Would you like to hang out with us?"

Gabriella was shocked that these two would just come up and try and get him to go with them when it was obvious he was here with her. Gabriella then realized she was getting a little jealous.

"Actually girls, I'm here with someone, so if you don't mind."

The girls then looked at Gabriella and they both rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Friends of yours Troy?"

"Just a couple of girls that I went to school with. "

"So you weren't just the most popular guy in school you were also a ladies' man."

Troy blushed and threw a sandwich bag at Gabriella.

"Here lets have some lunch."

Gabriella just laughed at Troy before everyone else got out of the water and grabbed their food. While they were eating everyone else started asking Gabriella about her friends and if they were going to be able to make it through Albuquerque

"They're planning on stopping for a few hours as they drive through. It's not too far out of their way, but since it is a little bit they can't stay too long."

"Are you upset you're not able to be with them?"

"Well Sharpay, I really wanted to go with them this summer, but since I can't be with them at least I'm with some new friends."

After they finished eating the girls spent some time building a sand castle as the boys headed back to the water.

"So Gabi, what do you think of Troy?"

"He seems really nice."

"Nice is that it?"

"Well I'll admit he is extremely hot."

"I knew it, you like him don't you."

Gabriella's face got red and she looked back down at the sand.

"Oh she's blushing I knew it."

"Sharpay, leave the poor girl alone."

"Taylor, you know as well as I do that Troy needs himself a girlfriend. He hasn't had one in over a year."

Gabriella just laughed as the two carried on talking about Troy and her like she wasn't even there. Just then Gabriella saw the boys starting to make their way back up to them so Gabriella thought it would be best to stop them before she got embarrassed again by Troy hearing what they were saying.

"Girls do you mind stop talking about us, especially since the boys are coming back this way."

Taylor and Sharpay looked towards the water and saw them coming to the agreed to save the rest of the conversation for another time.

"So how's the castle coming? It looks done."

"It is, so Chad go grabbed the camera so we can get a picture of it."

"Yes dear."

Taylor slapped Chad's leg as he went running back to their bags. Once he got back with the camera he started taking pictures of it from every angle and then they had a couple take a picture of them all with sand castle. Troy sat behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat between his legs. A couple of hours later everyone picked up their stuff and started loading the cars back up. Troy and Gabriella jumped in Troy's truck and made their way back to his house. Troy grabbed a hold of Gabriella hand that was sitting between them.

"So, did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah it was great. Your friends are great."

"They really like you to, and I don't think you need to refer to them as my friends anymore. I'm pretty sure they are your friends now to."

Gabriella smiled at Troy and squeezed his hand.

"So, tomorrow I thought maybe you and I could go to the carnival that's in the next town over. I thought it would be kind of fun."

"That would be great. You should have mentioned it though before we left everyone so we wouldn't have to call them all up."

Troy looked over at Gabriella before looking back at the road.

"Well, I didn't say anything on purpose. I thought maybe you and I could go, just the two of us."

"Oh, that would be nice."

"Good."

Troy then pulled into his drive way and parked his truck. He jumped out and then opened Gabriella's door for her and they both started unloading the back of the truck and made their way into the house.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 4

The next morning Troy and Gabriella decided to get an early start. After they had breakfast they started packing a few things which got their parents' attention.

"What are you two doing today?"

"Troy decided we should check out this carnival that's going on."

"Well that sounds like fun. You two have a good time."

"We will mom."

Troy handed Gabriella a couple of things and the two made their way out to the truck. Once they got there Troy parked the truck and the two made their way into the carnival.

"This place is huge."

"Yeah it's the biggest event of the year here. It goes on for about a week."

"What kind of ride don't they have here? It's almost like Disney World."

"I don't really think it's that big Gabi."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and they started walking around and looking at all the booths, games, and rides. Gabriella looked to her right and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Is that a log ride?"

Troy turned his head in the direction that Gabriella was looking at and noticed the ride she was staring at.

"It seems to be."

"Lets go on it."

"Are you sure you want to ride that one?"

"Yeah, why not, you're not afraid are you?"

"Me, no I just thought you might want to go on something else first."

"Then lets go."

They got in line and once it was their turn they were go through the tunnels and once they got to the drop at the end Gabriella could hear Luis yelling and she tried not to laugh at him. When they got off she decided to confront him about it.

"You were afraid of that ride."

"What? No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Ok then lets go on it again."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and started heading back to the line when all of a sudden she felt herself being pulled back.

"Wait Gabi, ok it's not my favorite ride. The drop can be really steep."

"Alright then lets find something else to go on that your stomach and your nerves can handle."

Troy decided to lead Gabriella to a ride that she wanted to go on and they ended up at a roller coaster. Gabriella just stared at the ride that they stopped at.

"Wait you are afraid of the steep drop on the log ride but you're not afraid of these?"

"No, why are you?"

"No way lets go."

They spent the rest of the day riding rides and only stopped to eat. After they finished their lunch they decided to stick to the slow rides. They ended up on the Ferris wheel and on their second time around they got stuck on top as they were loading more people onto the ride. While they were on the top Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and Gabriella looked up at him.

"You're really beautiful Gabi."

Gabriella smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I really like spending time with you Troy."

Troy finally got the courage to lean in and kiss Gabriella. Just as their lips were about to touch the ride started back up causing both of them to jump back as they were making their way down. They went through a couple more rotations until they were let off and found another ride. After going on the bigger rides again Gabriella was able to get Troy back on the log ride. During the ride Gabriella kept looking back at Troy to see the look on his face and she was glad he seemed to be enjoying the ride more this time.

"See there is nothing to be scared of."

"You're right, I could probably get use to this ride, as long as I'm riding it with you."

That night they decided to stick around because they were going to be setting off fireworks. They found an open bench and decided to take a seat to watch the display.

"This has been a great day Troy, thank you for bringing me."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I really did. I can't remember the last time I've had as much fun as I've had spending time with you."

"I have just as much fun spending time with you."

Gabriella looked at Troy and he was looking back at her and they began inching their way towards each other and soon were in a heated kiss that lasted the entire firework display. Once they were over they both looked up and then back at each other.

"I guess we need to get going."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and they walked back to the truck. The entire ride home Gabriella was looking out the window at the stars and Troy would look over at her once in awhile. When they got back to Troy's they walked into the house and noticed no one was around.

"Everyone must have already gone to bed."

"I guess so."

Troy walked Gabriella down the hall and stopped at they got to their rooms.

"Thanks for an amazing day today Troy."

"I'm glad you had fun."

They were soon in another kiss and ended up leaning against the door to Gabriella's room. Once she hit the door she pulled back from Troy.

"I should get some sleep."

"Yeah me to. I'll see you in the morning."

Troy gave her one last kiss before Gabriella opened the door to her room and smiled at him as she closed the door. Troy just stood there and smiled at her door for a minute before turning around and heading into his own room.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks Troy and Gabriella continued to get closer. They started going out to places every night after spending time with their families and friends, so they could have some time alone. They decided not to tell anyone what was going on between them because they really weren't sure yet themselves. When they would get back to the house at night they would be making out in Troy's truck to the point it was getting extremely hot in the car, but before it could go any further they would stop and make their way into the house. Gabriella and Troy were walking down the street when they heard a car coming up and honking its horn. Gabriella turned around and immediately smiled and started running towards the car. The SUV immediately pulled over to the side of the road and everyone started jumping out.

"I can't believe you guys are here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It's called a surprise Gabs."

"Very funny Carrie."

Gabriella was getting hugs from all of her friends before they all turned towards Troy.

"I'm sorry let me introduce you guys to someone."

The five of them started walking back over to the sidewalk where Troy was still standing.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Troy Bolton. Troy these are my friends, Carrie, Jennifer, Molly, Steve, and Matt."

Troy shook hands with all of them.

"It's nice to meet you. Gabriella talks about you all the time."

"Well it's good to hear that she hasn't forgotten about us over the summer."

Gabriella punched Matt in the shoulder.

"Come on Matt you know I could never forget you guys. How long are you going to be able to stay here?"

"Well I'd say we have a few hours before we need to hit the road, so how about we all go get something to eat?"

"That sounds great, Troy are you ok with that."

"Sure, I can eat anytime. That pizza place is just around the corner if you want to go there."

"That sounds good. Why don't you guys drive there and Troy and I will just walk the rest of the way."

"Ok, we'll meet you there."

The five of them made their way back to their SUV and headed around the corner as Gabriella and Troy walked in the same direction. After they all got seated they got their food ordered and Molly started telling Gabriella about all their stops so far. Gabriella was a little upset that she couldn't be with them, but was glad that she got to meet Troy. After Molly finished filling Gabriella in she started telling them about what she'd been up to since she got to Albuquerque.

"Well at least you've been able to keep yourself busy."

"Yeah, Troy and his friends are great. They've really made it a great summer for me since I couldn't be with my own friends."

After talking some more and finishing up their food Matt and Steve mentioned it was time for them to hit the road if they wanted to get to the hotel before it started getting dark. They all paid for their meal and made their way back outside. Gabriella gave each of them hugs again before they left.

"Thank you guys so much for stopping by. I wish you could have stayed longer and met all of Troy's friends."

"Hey, I'm sure we'll have a chance to meet them again some time. Have a fun time."

"You guys soon. I'll definitely be back home before we all head to school."

"Bye."

Gabriella watched the SUV drive away and waved one more time before they made a turn. Troy then grabbed her hand and she turned to him and smiled.

"How about we get headed back to the house."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Are you ok? I know you loved that your friends came to see you, but you seem upset that they're already gone."

"Yeah, it was great to see them, but I just wish I could have gone with them this summer. I mean I love the fact that I met you and your friends, and that you and I have gotten closer, but I just miss them."

"I understand, don't worry about it. Anyway, everyone was going over to Ryan and Sharpay's tonight to watch some movies. Do you want to go?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

The two of them headed back to Troy's house where they told their parents their plans and then hopped into Troy's truck to head to the Evan's house. Once they got there the two of them decided to have a moment alone before heading up to the front door.

"You know I don't think I could have gone much longer without kissing you. I wanted to so much all day but I didn't know if you wanted your friends to know yet since we weren't telling mine."

"Probably best that we didn't tell them yet. It's kind of fun keeping this just between us anyway."

"I agree."

The two spent another five minutes in the truck together before they made their way into the house.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Hi you two, I thought you would have been here earlier."

"Well, Gabriella's friends surprised her and showed up so we went out to eat pizza with them."

"Why didn't you bring them with you? We would have loved to meet them."

"Sorry Sharpay, they wanted to get back on the road. They had reservation at a hotel tonight and they wanted to get there before it got dark."

"Ok then, everyone is in the entertainment room. I'm going to grab a few more snacks."

Troy and Gabriella headed in the direction of the entertainment room as Sharpay went to the kitchen. Once they got there they saw everyone all over the room on the floor and in chairs.

"Hey guys."

"Hoops, now everyone is here. Lets put in a new movie."

Gabriella and Troy took a seat on the love seat as Sharpay came back in with more food and a new movie.

"So what are we watching?"

"The boys got to pick this time so we're having an X-Men marathon now."

"I actually like the X-Men movies so that works for me."

Sharpay put the movie into the player and took her seat next to Zeke. Once the movie started Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand in his and Gabriella leaned in closer to him. Towards the end of the second movie Gabriella had her head in Troy's lap and was sleeping while Troy was sleeping sitting up. After the movie everyone was staring at them.

"There is something going on between the two of them and they're trying to keep it quiet."

"Shar, what makes you think that?"

"Look at them Ryan, they're so comfortable with each other, they spend almost every minute of every day together since Gabriella got here, and I noticed them holding hands when they were walking to the door when they got here."

"Sharpay has a point. There have been plenty of times that the two of them have been hanging out together without anyone else."

"Thank you Taylor."

"Well sweetie, how about we just let the two of them figure out what's going on between them and let them tell us when they're ready. There is no reason for use to stick our noses in it unless they want us to."

"Chad you are no fun."

Zeke noticed Troy was starting to wake up so everyone quickly got back to their seats as the third movie began to start.

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked over at Troy.

"Not a thing hoops, we're just starting the third movie, did you fall asleep or something."

"Yeah I guess so."

Gabriella then started waking up and sat back up on the couch and realized everyone was staring at her.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, we're just getting ready to start the next movie."

Everyone then turned back to the TV and didn't mention anything else about Troy and Gabriella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 6

Over the next few days Gabriella and Troy spent even more time together just the two of them. They'd watch movies late into the night and fall asleep in front of the TV together, and at times spend all night talking in one of their bedrooms and fall asleep in each other's arms. One morning when they both got up they walked into the kitchen and saw a note sitting on the counter.

"Where is everyone?"

Gabriella picked up the note and read it to herself before putting it back down and turning to Troy.

"Well according to your dad they all went out for the day and should be back around 8 tonight. So I guess we're on our own for today."

Troy grabbed a couple of bowls and spoons before getting the cereal and milk out. They both filled their bowls and made their way to the living room to watch some TV for awhile. After finishing their breakfast they took their bowls back to the kitchen and then went back to the couch. They only watched a couple more minutes of TV before they decided to focus on each other instead of what was going on in the world. After about a half hour Troy finally got up from the couch and put his hand out for Gabriella.

"What?"

"How about we go for a swim?"

"That sounds good to me. Let me just go change."

"Ok, I'll meet you by the back door."

After they made their way out to the back yard and threw their towels on a raft they both jumped into the cool water. They spent awhile swimming laps and throwing the rings into the water and then going after them and timing each other. Gabriella put the rings back on the side of the pool and when she turned around Troy was right there.

"What?"

Troy just smiled at her and pulled him into his arms in a passionate kiss. The two just floated around the pool while continuing their kiss. Troy then started slowly untying Gabriella's bikini top and it soon fell off and started floating in front of her. Gabriella broke the kiss and looked up at Troy.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I got carried away and I didn't mean…"

Gabriella shut him up with another kiss then after a couple of minutes she moved back from him and slowly started removing her bikini bottoms and threw them to the side. Troy was shocked by what she just did but soon he had his swimming trunks in his hand and threw them to the side of the pool. He quickly made his was back over to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms and into a kiss. He started working his way down to her chest and back up to her mouth.

"Oh Troy."

After removing his lips from her neck he looked back into her eyes.

"Gabi, are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Of course I do Troy, make love to me now."

Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist and he began floating back towards the shallow end of the pool. Once he was able to stand he started walking with Gabriella still in his arms and with the kiss continuing. After he got the side of the pool he grabbed one of the rafts and pulled it into the water and lifted Gabriella on it. He then pulled himself up on it and on top of her after she laid down.

"Thank God for privacy fences."

"Definitely."

Troy started working on Gabriella's neck again before going back to her mouth. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes as he slowly started to enter her. Once he was completely in Gabriella pulled Troy into a kiss.

"Oh God Troy, that feels so good."

The two continued making love as the raft floated around the pool. Soon Troy realized he wasn't going to be able to last much longer and was hoping that Gabriella was close. Before he could say anything Gabriella beat him to it.

"Troy I'm going to…"

Then she just started moaning and running her hands through Troy's damp hand and pulled her back down to him. Troy couldn't take it any longer and released his own orgasm before collapsing on top of her. After laying there for a few seconds Troy rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes and then Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Troy that was amazing."

"You can say that again."

After holding each other for about twenty minutes and sharing kisses the raft came to the edge of the pool and they both climbed off of it and wrapped their towels around each other. They each hurried up and grabbed their suits and made their way back into the house. Once they got inside Gabriella grabbed another towel and started running her hair through it. Troy just stood there watching her and then looked around to make sure there were no openings in the windows where anyone could look in. After being sure that nobody could see them he dropped his towel as he was ready to go again. Gabriella then turned around to face him and noticed his current position and smiled at him. Troy walked up to her and started kissing her neck.

"Brie, I want you so much."

"I want you to Troy."

Gabriella's towel was soon on the floor next to Troy's. Troy then picked Gabriella up and laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her and the two made love again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all the people who's been reading.**

Chapter 7

After making love the two just laid on the couch with a blanket that was thrown over the couch on top of them. Gabriella was running her hands around Troy's chest and continued planting kisses where her hands passed.

"Babe, I think we need to get up before someone may come home."

"We have plenty of time, they said they wouldn't be home until later tonight."

"True, but you never know."

Troy just looked down at her and then had to agree. The last thing he wanted was their parents coming home early and catching them together like this on the couch.

"I guess you're right."

Troy grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of them as Gabriella was sitting up and grabbing her towel and bikini. She quickly wrapped it around herself and then grabbed the other towel and threw it at Troy. Troy quickly wrapped it around his waist after picking up his swimming trunks. He then grabbed Gabriella's hand with the other hand and then the two of them walked down the hall to their bedrooms. Gabriella quickly grabbed some clothes and ran towards the bathroom to get a quick shower. After she got out she heard voices in the kitchen and made her way in there to find Troy talking to his dad.

"Hi Jack, you guys are back early."

"How are you doing Gabriella? Yeah we were able to get everything done faster than we thought we would. What have you and Troy been up to today?

Gabriella quickly looked over at Troy and then back to Jack.

"I'm doing fine. We just went swimming today and hung out and watched some TV."

"That's nice, well how about we get some take out for supper so no one needs to bother with cooking."

"Sounds good to us Dad."

After the food arrived and everyone was sitting at the dining room table Lucille and Maria were telling them all about their day and Gabriella and Troy were trying to act like they were interested. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand while they were both under the table and she just smiled at him.

"Troy, how about we head to the living room and see if we can find any games on?"

"Ok, Gabi, do you want to join us?"

"Mom, Lucille, do you need any help clearing the table?"

"No you go on. We can take care of this."

Gabriella quickly got up from the table and followed Jack and Troy in the living room. As soon as they got in there Jack took a seat on the couch and Gabriella's face immediately turned red.

"Gabriella are you ok? You're face is a little red."

Gabriella quickly put her hands up to her cheeks and looked down.

"Yeah I'm fine Jack, I guess I just got a little burned while we were out in the pool this afternoon."

We'll we have some ointment you can put on that."

"Thanks, maybe I'll get some later."

Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled and they both took a seat on the floor while Jack was flipping through the channels. Once Maria and Lucille came into the room they both had games in their hands and decided there wouldn't be any TV tonight. Lucille quickly grabbed the remote from Jack and turned the TV off and kept it out of Jack's reach. After playing for the rest of the night the parents excused themselves to go to bed leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"So, do you want to keep playing?'

"Not really, do you?"

"No."

Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand and they made their way onto the couch and just stayed in each other's arms for awhile. About twenty minutes later Gabriella decided she was tired and headed back to her room. Troy picked up the glasses that were sitting on the coffee table and took them into the kitchen before heading to his own room. After lying on his bed for about half an hour Troy just couldn't get to sleep. He finally had enough and got up and made his way across the hall and knocked and Gabriella's door and walked in.

"Troy what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I figured we could spend some time together since we're obviously both still awake."

Gabriella smiled at Troy and pulled him onto the bed and into a kiss. She quickly pulled Troy's shirt off of him and he fell on top of her. Troy wasted no time in getting Gabriella's top off and both of them started working on the rest of their clothes. After they were both laying there naked they quickly got under the blankets and made love. Afterwards Troy was holding Gabriella in his arms.

"Troy shouldn't you go back to your room?"

No, I can stay here for awhile. Our parents won't be back downstairs until morning, and I don't want to let you go yet."

"Well I'm not going to argue with you staying here."

A couple of hours later they were both almost falling asleep so Gabriella told Troy that he should really get back to his room before they fell asleep and got caught the next morning. He was a little reluctant but finally agreed and gave her a quick kiss that didn't turn into just a quick kiss and lasted another hour. He finally decided it was time to go and he quickly got out of bed and grabbed his underwear and put the back on before turning back to Gabriella and giving her another kiss.

"I'll see you in a few hours for breakfast."

"Definitely."

"I thought maybe we should hang out with the gang tomorrow. We haven't seen much of them lately with everything that's been going on between us."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Troy smiled at her and gave her one more kiss and then forced himself to get off the bed. He put his shorts and t-shirt back on and then made it way towards the door. Before he walked out he turned back to her and smiled and blew her a kiss before he walked out and closed the door behind him. Gabriella just smiled at the door for a couple of minutes before grabbing her clothes and putting them back on.

"This has got to be the best summer I've ever had."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I've decided to change the rating to T.**

Chapter 8

The next morning Jack and Lucille were in the kitchen talking.

"Honey, do you think there is something going on between Troy and Gabriella?"

Lucille looked up from her breakfast over at Jack.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well Troy's been spending so much time with her lately and not as much with his friends."

"Jack, if I recall we asked Troy to spend some time with Gabriella while she was staying with us."

"I know, but I never expected him to almost completely blow off his friends for her. I could have sworn I've saw them holding hands under the table last night."

"Jack, you're just seeing things. There is nothing going on between those two, and even if there was I would think it would be great. The girls that Troy has dated in the past would definitely pass my test for dating my little boy."

Jack just rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

"Ok, we'll just see what happens."

A few minutes later Maria, Gabriella and Troy all walked in to the kitchen and Lucille studied the two of them and caught them looking at each other and smile before going back to getting their breakfast ready.

"Mom, would you like any of this orange juice while I have it out?"

"Sure sweetheart."

Gabriella got another glass out for her mother and filled it up and then Troy put another cup right next to the juice carton and she poured him a glass. After she finished pouring she looked up at him and he winked at her.

"So, kids how did you sleep last night?"

Troy and Gabriella quickly looked at each other and then back to their parents, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucille.

"Great." They both said at the same time.

"You guys didn't stay up too late did you? I know you were still up after we went to bed."

"No mom, we didn't stay up too late. It's not like we have school to go today even if we did."

"Ok, so what are you two up to today?"

"Well, I was going to call the gang and see if they wanted to hang out. We haven't seen them in a couple of days. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's just fine. I'm going to take Maria out shopping today and your father has some meetings at school."

"That's true, and I really need to get going. I'll see you all later."

Jack got out from his chair and gave Lucille a kiss on the cheek and then gave Troy a pat on the shoulder before taking off.

"Maria, we should really get going as well."

"Ok, lets just do these dishes."

"Oh don't worry about those, the kids can take care of them, right?"

"Sure mom. You two go and don't spend all your money."

Lucille gave Troy a kiss on the cheek as Maria did the same thing to Gabriella. Once they were out the door Troy turned to Gabriella and grabbed her hand and put it in his lap.

"Troy what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're getting a little turned on over the breakfast table. I'm going to take these dishes back to the kitchen."

Once she picked up both of their bowls and left the dining room Troy hurried up and closed all the shades in the kitchen until it was almost completely dark in there. Once Gabriella walked back into the room she kind of looked around.

"Troy?"

Soon Troy has his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Troy what are you trying to do?"

"Take a guess, but I guarantee you'll love every minute of it."

He soon turned her around and brought her lips to his. The kiss started becoming more passionate and Troy and Gabriella were starting to strip each other of their clothes. Troy soon lifted Gabriella up onto the dining room table and Gabriella pulled back from him.

"Troy, right here?"

"If you want to go somewhere else we can, but I need you right now."

Gabriella pulled Troy on top of her and he quickly entered her right there on the dining room table. About 45 minutes later they were both in their clothes and Gabriella was washing down the table as much as she could with every type of cleaning ingredients she could find.

"Troy, do you think it's clean enough?"

"Gabi, it looks even cleaner than it did before."

"Ok."

Troy grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and started calling his friends to see if they wanted to go back to the beach today, or do something else while he was opening up the shades. They all decided to go back to the beach and hang out. After being there for a couple of hours they all went back to Troy's house to hang out by the pool.

"So Gabriella, how much longer are you and your mom going to be here?"

"Another week and a half, this summer has gone by so fast."

"It's going to be really different when you're gone."

"I'll miss all you guys to. Maybe I'll be able to come back and visit sometimes though."

The girls tried to lay out by the pool for the rest of the afternoon, but the boys would have none of them and threw them all into the pool when they were all sleeping in their lounge chairs, which caused a huge water fight. After everyone went back home Troy and Gabriella decide to hang out by the pool for awhile longer.

"Babe, how about we hit the hot tub."

"Sure."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and lead her over to the hot tub and turned it in on and the two got in and Troy was just looking at her and planting kisses on her cheek.

"Troy, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"I know that, but maybe you should cool it some, what if our parents come home?"

"They shouldn't be home for another hour or so."

Troy then put his hand on her chin and turned her to face him and then planted a passionate kiss on her which soon ended up with both of their swimming suits floating on top of the water with all the bubbles that were coming up from the tub's filters. They got out of the tub about a half hour later and went inside and started making some food when everyone started arriving home.

"Troy, Gabriella we're home."

"In the kitchen."

The parents made their way into the kitchen and saw their kids making supper.

"What in the world are you two doing?"

"We thought we'd surprise you with supper. You didn't have any other plans did you?"

"No, and this is very sweet of you both."

After they finished eating and watching some TV Gabriella and Troy both turned in since they were tired from all their activities from the day. Jack, Lucille, and Maria decided to stay up and talk.

"Jack, Lucille, do you think there is something going on between Gabriella and Troy?"

Lucille's jaw dropped and she turned from Maria to Jack and then back to Maria.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things Jack. You've noticed to Maria."

"Well, I've noticed the looks they've been giving each other, I've seen them holding hands, and I think I've seen Troy give her quick kisses when they both thought no one was looking."

The three of them talked for the rest of the night about their kids and about how wonderful it would be for them to get together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's been reading. This story is getting closer to the end.**

Chapter 9

The next couple of days passed and no one mentioned anything to Gabriella and Troy on whether or not they were together or not. They did keep a closer eye on them and did noticed more whispering and hand holding. Jack even walked into a room and caught them making out but walked back out before they could see him. One after Troy and Gabriella were taking a walk down the road and just were talking.

"I can't believe how fast this summer has gone by. It's hard to believe that it's almost over."

"I know what you mean. I wish you could stay longer, but we won't be too far away from each other once school starts up."

"True, but the time in between is going to be torture."

"We'll make it through it. Your friends should be back by then and you can spend time with them before we meet back up in California."

"You're right."

The two walked a little further when Troy decided to change the subject.

"Gabi, do you think are parents are aware that something is going one between us?"

Gabriella stopped walking and turned to face Troy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems that they've been spending more time with us over the last few days and keeping more of an eye on us."

"So I'm not the only one who's picked up on that."

"Then you've noticed. I think they may suspect something."

"Do you think it's time to tell them that we're together…"

Gabriella realized what she just said and put her hand over her mouth and blushed a little. The two of them have never really talked about being an official couple or anything like that.

"I mean…"

Troy lifted Gabriella's chin so she was looking at him.

"Gabriella, I know what you mean, I want us to be together as well but I guess we've never really talked about it so…Gabriella will you be my girlfriend? I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck and he picked her up off the ground and spun her around.

"Yes Troy, I want to be with you. There's nothing more that I could want."

Troy put her back down and then pulled her into a kiss.

"Good, because I can't imagine being with anyone else and the thought of you being with anyone else isn't something I ever even want to think about."

"So, should we tell them?"

"I think that would be a good idea. We'll tell them at supper tonight."

The two made their way back to Troy's. Later that night everyone was sitting around the dining room table quietly eating their supper, and it seemed unusually quieter than usual. Troy took Gabriella's hand his and nodded at her.

"Mom, we've got something to talk to you all about."

The three parents looked at each other and a quick smile was passed between Lucille and Maria. They then all dropped their forks and looked at their children.

"What is Gabi?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and then back at their parents.

"Well mom, dad, Gabriella and I…well I guess you could say…"

Before he could say anything else Gabriella just blurted it out.

"We're seeing each other. We're a couple."

Troy looked over at her with his eyes wide and couldn't believe she just said it like that. The way she was earlier he was sure he would be the one to have to tell them. Jack, Lucille, and Maria just looked at them for a few seconds and then at each other before they all burst out laughing causing a confused look on both Troy and Gabriella.

"What are you three laughing at?"

"We were wondering when you were finally going to say something."

"You knew?"

"Of course we new son. We've caught you holding hands, winking at each other, hell I even caught you two making out on the couch ones."

Troy and Gabriella both started blushing and looked down to their laps.

"Then you aren't mad?"

"Of course we're not mad. We think it's wonderful that you two have gotten together."

"Yes, and you two are going to be so close to each other when you're at college. It shouldn't take you even an hour to go and see each other."

The five of them talked for the rest of the night and both Gabriella and Troy got a little embarrassed when they were told about all the times that their parents saw them. They were both just thankful that they hadn't been caught having sex. After everyone went to bed Troy went to his room for about an hour before heading into Gabriella's. Once he closed and locked the door he walked over to the bed and took his clothes off and hopped in and wrapped his arms around Gabriella causing her to stir and turn towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Do I need a reason to come see you now?"

"Of course not."

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and Gabriella realized that Troy wasn't wearing anything.

"I see you are hoping for something else to happen tonight."

"Well…"

Gabriella pulled Troy into a kiss and then he started helping Gabriella get her close off before the two starting making love. Afterwards Troy was holding Gabriella in his arms.

"Gabi, I have something to tell you."

"Ok."

"I've wanted to say this for awhile but I didn't want to scare you or anything."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you, Gabriella. I love you so much."

Gabriella took her head off of Troy's bare chest, sat up, looked into his eyes, and pulled him into a kiss. After breaking the kiss she pulled back to look into his eyes again.

"I love you to, Troy. I don't know when I started loving you, but I know I do."

The two spent the rest of the night making love before falling asleep early in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Only one more to go.**

Chapter 10

The next morning Gabriella started waking up and looked around and noticed the light coming in through the window was the culprit of stirring her. She then looked over at her clock and saw that it was almost eight. She then turned around in bed and her eyes got huge.

"Troy, Troy wake up."

"No."

Gabriella started shaking Troy harder until he finally opened his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"It's almost eight and you're still in here."

Troy finally woke up completely and immediately sat up.

"Damn it, I can't believe I fell asleep."

"What did you expect? Especially after all the exertion we did last night."

"Gabi, I need to get back to my room."

Troy immediately jumped out of bed and started grabbing for his underwear and shorts. Once he got them on he tossed Gabriella's clothes so she could get dressed. After they were both dressed they walked to the door and Troy opened it slightly and peaked out. He could hear the TV on but didn't see anyone.

"The coast is clear."

"Well then get back into your room and I'll see you in a little bit."

Troy turned back to Gabriella and gave her a quick kiss and then went across the hall back into his room. Once he was safely in his room Gabriella turned around and went back to her bed.

The last couple of days that Maria and Gabriella were staying with the Bolton's Gabriella and Troy were both open about their relationship. They finally told Troy's friends about them and they were thrilled.

"It's about time you got a girlfriend hoops. You haven't had one in over a year, and you definitely got yourself a good one."

"Thanks Chad."

"So Gabriella, are you still leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I need to get home and then get ready to head to Stanford."

"It's going to great knowing you're not that far away from me in just a few weeks, but I'm going to go crazy until then."

"Well, we'll just have to call, text, and email. I'm sure we will be able to survive."

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and gave her a slow kiss which caused the girls to aww and the boys to act like they were vomiting.

"Can you guys do that when there aren't people in front of you?"

"Believe me Chad we do plenty when no one is in front of us."

Gabriella slapped Troy on the arm and gave him a look that said don't tell them stuff like that.

"I mean…"

"I think we all know what you mean Troy."

Later that night they were back at Troy's in Gabriella's room as she was getting all of her clothes packed.

"I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow."

'Me either, this summer just went by so fast, and to think I didn't want to come here at first."

Troy walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing her neck.

"Well, I'm sure glad you did. This has been the best summer of my life."

"I've never had more fun either."

Troy then turned Gabriella around and started kissing her.

"Then lets make this the best night of the summer."

Troy removed his arms from around Gabriella and took her suit case of the bed and put it on the floor. He then went back to Gabriella and started kissing her again. He soon lowered her down to the bed and climbed on top of her. The two made love until the early morning hours. Troy didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to have to sneak out and possibly get caught.

The next morning when Troy got out he looked over at the clock and couldn't believe how late it had gotten. He quickly jumped out of bed and put some clothes on before running into the kitchen.

"Hey there sleepy head, we were wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Hi mom, where's Gabi?"

"She's upstairs with her mom helping her pack the rest of her stuff."

Troy quickly ran for the steps and took them two a time and knocked once he reached Maria's room.

"Come in."

"Hi."

"Hey Troy, we thought you were just going to sleep the day away."

"No way was I going to miss you two leaving, Maria."

Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't you two go for a walk, I can finish up in here by myself."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Yeah, you two go enjoy the time you have left before we leave."

Gabriella smiled at her mother and then followed Troy out of the room and out of the house. They just walked down the street in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I can't believe you're leaving today."

"The summer did go by fast, but we'll be back together in a couple of weeks and then we won't have to be apart again. Anyway, we both will have so much to do in those two weeks that it won't feel that long."

"You're right. I'm just going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to."

A half hour later they made their way back to the house and saw all the bags sitting by the front door as soon as they walked in.

"Good you guys are back. The taxi should be here any minute to take us to the airport."

"Alright."

Just then there was a car honking from out in the drive way.

"I guess this is it."

"I guess so, I'll call you as soon as I get back home."

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug and whispered that he loved her into her ear and she did the same.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Troy's parents and Maria started carrying everything out to the taxi and once they were out Troy pulled Gabriella into a passionate kiss.

"I didn't really want to do that while our parents were watching."

"I know what you mean."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and lead her out to the cab and opened the door for and gave her one more kiss before she got in. Once the taxi backed out of the drive way, Troy walked down to the street and didn't leave the spot until he couldn't see the car anymore.

"Come on son, lets head back inside you two will be back together before you know it."

Troy smiled at his dad as Jack put his arm around his son's shoulder and headed back into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Of the next couple of weeks Gabriella was pretty busy spending time with her friends and shopping for stuff she would need for school.

"Gabriella are you sure you have everything that you need?"

"Yes mom, there isn't much more that can fit in a dorm room."

"Well, I just don't want you going to school and realizing you forgot something that you'll really need."

"Mom, there are stores around Stanford, and I'm sure I'll figure out how to get there."

"I know, I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before you're gone."

"Mom please don't cry. You're not losing me. I'm just going to college. I'll be home to visit as much as I can, and I know you'll be coming out to see me."

"You're right, I'm just being silly."

Gabriella and Maria finished picking up everything Gabriella needed and got it packed up in their car. Once they got home Gabriella went up to her room and logged on to her computer and emailed Troy about her day. They made sure to email each other at least once a day and call each other once a day. Gabriella couldn't wait to see him and knew that in a couple of days she would be back with him again.

The day finally arrived for Gabriella to head to school and once she got everything moved in her mother kept hugging her all the way back outside.

"Mom, you're going to embarrass me."

"I'm sorry, but I won't be seeing you for awhile."

"Mom, I'll call you every day and you can call me whenever you want."

"Ok, well I guess this is goodbye."

"Mom it's not goodbye, it's I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you."

"I love you to baby."

Maria gave Gabriella one more hug before getting back in the car and pulling away from the school. After she could no longer see her mom's car Gabriella made her way back into her dorm just as her roommate was walking into the room.

"Hi, you must be Stacey."

"Yeah, and you're Gabriella."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Can I help you with your stuff?"

"That's ok, I think I can handle everything. My mom is all over this."

"I know how that is. My mom just left."

A few minutes later Stacey's mom came into the room with another box. Gabriella introduced herself and then decided to go for a walk. She had a map of the campus so she decided to find all the buildings. After a couple of hours Gabriella found herself lost.

"Come on Gabriella how hard can it be to read this map."

Gabriella took a seat on a bench and started studying the map with all her concentration that she didn't notice someone walk up to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Gabriella didn't even look up from her map.

"Yeah sure go head."

Gabriella felt someone sitting next to her but kept looking at her map. She then couldn't take it anymore because she could feel this person's eyes on her so she turned to the stranger only to see someone who wasn't a stranger at all.

"Troy!"

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck and he fell back onto the bench.

"I guess this means you're happy to see me."

"I am more than happy."

"Good, it was taking forever to find you."

"Well I'm surprised that you did. I'm kind of lost."

Troy grabbed the map from Gabriella and looked at it for a few minutes and then grabbed her hand and the two of them took off.

"Troy, why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here? I'm here to see you of course."

"I know that, but shouldn't you be at Berkley getting settled in?"

"Maybe, but I didn't want to wait one more minute to see you so after I finished unpacking I jumped into my truck and made my way to you."

"I've really missed you."

Troy stopped walking and turned to Gabriella and pulled her into a kiss. After they parted he rested his forehead on her's.

"I've missed you to. Now that we're both this close to each other, our summer fun will never have to end."

The End


End file.
